Cuthroat CARTOON Kitchen
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: What if Four cartoon chefs participated in Cuthroat Kitchen? Will contain various familiar gags.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Cuthroat **CARTOON** Kitchen

Intro

" I have here $100,000 in cash in this suitcase.  
Each competitor gets $25,000 and four chefs compete in three culinary challenges.  
Not only is sabotge encoraged... It's for sale.  
It's a little game we like to call Cuthroat Kitchen." explains the host Alton.

Mungdal comes down the steps.  
"I'm Mungdal, ladies man, and top notch chef from Marzipan city. I'm here to prove that no one is better then me at cooking."  
Endive comes down the steps.  
" I'm Ms. Endive, **PROFESSIONAL CHEF** from Marzipan city, I'm much better at cooking then whatever slop Mungdal serves, I'm here to prove to him that I am the superior chef."  
Mung glares at Endive. " Endive!" sneers Mung.  
" Who let this **NOVICE** chef into a profesional competition like this one!?" complains Endive.  
" I'll show you woman! I am the better chef!" snaps Mung.

Spongebob comes down the steps.  
" My name is Spongebob Squarepants, legendary frycook from Bikini Bottom, I'm here for Mr. Krabs so he can make money."  
Chowder comes down the steps.  
" Uh, I'm Chowder, Mung's apprentice from Marzipan city, I'm here to prove to Mung that I can be a good chef, and uh, I think that's it right?" Chowder says absentmindedly.  
" Ah, Greetings chefs. Come up here and get 2 stacks of cold hard cash." instructs Alton.  
The chefs get $25,000." Now I can gurentee you that most of that money will be returning to this case, you can use this money to bid on some devilish little items, which you can use to cause your competitors discomfort."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Cuthroat **CARTOON** Kitchen

Round 1 Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin

" Okay chefs, You'll have half an hour to make... a perfect Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin." explains Alton.  
" A half an hour!?" Exclaims Mungdaal." Ha Ha! What's a matter Mung, not up to the challenge?" scoffs Endive.  
" Don't be ridiculous!" resents the light blue dude.  
" Yes half an hour, 30 minutes. Your 60 second shopping time begins NOW!" the host exclaims.  
Everyone gets the ingrediants, No Fruit, Twelve legged cave frog etc.  
" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Chowder (who had been snacking) barely makes it out.  
" Looks like your snacking almost got you caught." advices Alton.  
" I can't help it! Food is so delishious." says the cat bear rabbit eyes sparkling.  
" Okay here comes our first auction item." exclaims the host.  
Pears come down the dumbwaiter.  
" HUH?" Chowder asks confused." Win this auction, and you can replace all of one of your opponents apples or no fruit with these pears." the man says devilishly.  
" You can't make a Froggy apple Crumble Thumpkin without apples!" panics Mung.  
" Ha ha! This will surely send Mung home." Endive laughs evily.

" $2000" bids Mung. " $4000" cries Endive with a counter bid.  
" $4500" Mung bids again." Eh, whatever." Ms. Endive says not caring.  
" $4500 going once, going twice, sold for $4500." says the host collecting his money.

Mung $20,500 left.

Mung hands the pears to Endive.  
" Good luck making a Froggy PEAR crumble Thumpkin!" snickers the moustachioed man.  
" Please! A true chef can take on any inconvience." promotes the orange giant.

" Next auction, and it's a doozy." Alton warns.  
A box come down the dumbwaiter.  
" Ooooo a box of mystery." cries the excited sea sponge.  
" In this box we have... GRABBLES!" Alton says opening the box as one escapes and grabs Spongebob.  
" Dahahahaha! That tickles!" laughs Spongebob.

" Win this auction and all of one of your opponents apples will be replaced with these." exclaims Alton with pride.  
" $6,000" bids the yellow square. Meanwhile... " What is that boy thinkin wasting all me money!" exclaims Mr. Krabs watching the competion on TV.  
" $6,000 going once..." " $9,000!" screams Endive.  
" Going once, twice, sold for $9,000." says the host taking the cash.

Endive $16,000 left.

" Have fun rolling around in the mud Mung." Endive scoffs.  
The Grabbles grab onto Mung.  
" Now Let me remind you your dish is a Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin, Your half an hour cooking time begins NOW!" cries the real live person.  
Everybody starts making food.  
"20 minutes left." says the host.

" Right at the 15 minute mark my grabbles get ripe and here comes Alton." says Mung.  
"Chefs! I have another auction up for grabs, and it's diabolicial! Win this auction and one chef has to incorperate the stink sack into their dish." the man says holding his nose.  
" $2,000" cries Chowder as he doesn't have a Scnitzel to toss it on.  
" $5,000" Bids the giant female. " ...Sold for $5,000." the host says as money's returned to the briefcase.

Endive $11,000 left.

" Take this you undersea worm!" laughs the elephant thing.  
" I'm a sponge I look nothing like a worm." corrects the sponge as he gets "sacked".  
" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Times up step away from the dish." the host demands.  
Gene Scallop comes down the steps.

" Okay Gene todays dish is Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin." Alton explains to the judge.  
" I decided to do a twist and make a Froggy Pear crumble Thumpkin." explains the orange elephant thing.  
Gene eats then leaves without a word." I made a Froggy Grabble Crumble Thumpkin." explains Mung.  
Gene eats without a word." I made a Stinky Apple Crumble Thumpkin." sniffs the sponge.  
Gene holds his nose and eats and leaves." I made a classic Apple Thumpkin." says the purple cat rabbit bear.  
Gene dines and leaves.

" Okay Gene, Which chef made your least favorite?" asks the host.  
" Well, chef one had a good peary taste, but it left me craving apples. While chef three, had an excrutiating smell. Chefs two and four perfect. So, I'm going to have to eliminate... Chef Three, I'm sorry but the smell was really intoxicating." the black haired fish replies.  
Spongebob hands over his money." I think that stink sack is what really done me in, hopefully Mr. Krabs isn't too upset." says the sponge hopeful as ever.  
" I'm deducting his pay for this, let's see he gets 2 cents per hour so that would be a cent per hour." says the cheapskate at the Krusty Krab.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Cuthroat **CARTOON** Kitchen

Round 2 BURPLE NURPLES!

Chowder 25,000 left.

Mung $20,500 left.

Endive $11,000 left.

"Congratulations, on making it to the second round chefs." says Alton.  
"Puh-lease! Only true chefs could've made it this far." says Endive.  
"Thanks for the compliment." says Mung.  
"Unless, you've got dumb luck, like those two idiot chefs." Says Endive.  
"Hey!" says Chowder.

" I think I'll have you prepare... a delishious sandwich. I'm sure you already thought of your shopping lists so your 60 second begins... now." cries the host.  
The chefs gather ingrediants.  
"Chefs! I have a rather diabolicial sabatoge here." smirks the human.  
A Nasty Patty comes down the dumbwaiter.  
"Here we have a Krabby Patty, made with toenail clippings, dropped in the toilet, dried with old gym socks and etc." Alton says in disgust.  
" Haha... oh boy." chuckles Endive.  
" One can only imagine the pain and suffering this patty has gone through, but now one chef gets to find out how nasty and gruesome it can be." the host continues.  
" You're going to flush us down the toilet? Been there down that." says Chowder raising an eybrow from confusion.  
" Ugh, Don't remind me, I don't know why you hevans insist on using my toilet to flush your personal belongings." Endive says remembering how Gazpacho flushes his fish, as well as Chowder and himself down her toilet.

" Bring it in boys!" says Alton.  
" Looks like they stole your toilet Endive." says Mung jokenly.  
" Can it Mungdaal!" the elephant thing roars.  
Alton's helpers bring in garbage and several other disgusting stuff.  
" Whoever wins this auction, can replace ALL of one of their opponents ingrediants with... These disgusting and smelly piles of trash!" explains the human.

" $4,000!" says Mung.  
$6,000!" says Endive.  
" Sold for $6,000!" Alton says collecting the cold hard cash.

Endive $5,000 left.

" You know your running out of money?" questions Alton.  
" I don't need money, I'm here to prove I am the ultimate chef." says Endive.  
Endive hands the trash to Chowder.

" Your 30 minute cooking time begins Now!" instructs the host.  
" Ms. Endive replaced my ingrediants with trash, but I'm not worried, But I'll make a side just in case." Chowder says cupping a hand to his mouth as he whispers the last part.  
" Chefs! I have another auction for you." Alton says catching everyone's attention.  
A shovel and pail come down.  
" A bucket and a shovel! I've always enjoyed a relaxing day at the beach, But I can gurentee this will be no day at the beach." jokes Alton.  
Alton's helpers bring in a wagon full of sand and a sand castle.  
" They don't call it a SANDwich for nothing, Win this auction and you can force one of your competitors to incoprate sand into their sandwich." says the host evilly.  
" $2,000!" says Chowder.  
"$6,000!" says Mung.  
"$9,000!" says Endive.  
"$9,500!" says Chowder  
" Sold! For $9,500!" exclaims Alton collecting the money.

Chowder $15,500 left.

Chowder gives the sand castle to Endive.

Endive grabs the roof of the castle and sprinkles sand onto her ingrediants.  
" Noooooo! You destroyed my lovely sand castle!... Moving on." jokes Alton.  
" Way to go Chowder!" says Mung congratulating his apprentice on sabatoging his archrival.  
" Thanks Mung!" replies the cat bear rabbit thing.  
However distracted by Mung's praise Chowder accidently puts poison into his side of Burple Nurples.  
" Poison." says a worried Mung.

"3, 2, 1, Chefs step away from your dishes." instructs Alton.  
Ruben comes down the stairs.  
"Not You!" says Mung.  
" Ruben here has been behind a sound proof barrier, so he does not know of your sabatoges. And guess what, He doesn't care." the host explains.  
Ruben goes to Chowders dish.  
"I made my infamous Poop N, Scoops, with a side of Burple Nurples." offers Chowder.  
" Mmmm. I say it's pretty tasty, it reminds me of home where I used to roll in mud. Now for the Nurples." replies the pig.  
Ruben reaches for a Burple Nurple.  
"Stop! I'll give you $3,000 not to eat those Nurples!" commands Mung.  
" $5,000." says Ruben.  
"$5,050." says Mung.  
"$6,000." demands Ruben.  
" $12,000!" interupts Chowder.  
" Stay out of it!" says an irritated Mungdaal.  
" I'll take $12,000." claimes Ruben.  
" Fine!" says an annoyed Mung.

Mung $8,500 left.

Next Ruben tries Endive's dish.  
" I quite dig, the sandy texture, but that's not all I dig." Winks Ruben.  
When Ruben gets to Mungs dish, the pig puts a rat in it.  
" Oh my gosh! There's a rat in my sandwich!" complains the arrogant pig.  
" YOU PLANTED IT THERE!" Screams Mungdaal.  
" Okay, judge which one of our chefs will be going home?" the human asks ready for the next challenge.  
" I'd have to say... Mundall. You just don't put rats in sandwiches." Ruben says mischievously.  
"YOU PUT IT IN THERE! Tell me I'm not the only one who saw him do it!" yells Mung.  
Everybody shakes their head no.  
" Please our expert judges would never sabatoge our competitors." demands Alton.  
" Better luck next time Mungdaal." laughs Ruben.  
Mung leaves.  
" I'm telling you, he put that rat there, I don't understand why he hates me so much. Humph, Stupid Biased Judge I should've let him eat that Nurple, He's just jealous that he doesn't have a good moustache like mine." says an irritated Mung.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Cuthroat **CARTOON** Kitchen

Final Round Stu Pickles

Chowder $15,500

Endive $5,000

"Okay chefs. it's time to prove who is top chef." Alton explains.  
"That would be me, there is no way a scrawny little kid could beat a proffesional like moi." gloats Ms. Endive.  
"I'll show you lady, I **WILL** avenge Mung!" Chowder shouts with determination.  
"For your final challenge you'll have have an hour to create... Stew. Your thirty second shoppin time begins now." explains the host.  
Endive be's sure to get plenty of exquisite, fine, fancy, and expensive ingrediants, while Chowder gets... nothing but No Fruit?  
The chefs then return to their stations. "Pickles, I forgot to get pickles." Chowder says glumly.

"Okay, chefs here is our auction item!" The man exclaims as his helpers bring in a stuffed toy.  
"Here we have a plush toy of... Tommy Pickles. You may be wondering what this has to do with stew, but it'll make sense soon." Alton says cuddling the toy as his men bring in a jar of pickles.  
"As we all know, Tommy's dad's name is Stu, get it, Stew, Stu Pickles? Anyway, win this auction and you can make your opponent harvest their broth... from these pickles, and as an added bonus... they're Dil Pickles! Hah!" Laughs Alton.  
"$3,000." bids the orange elephant. "$3,500." Bids Chowder. "I don't really want to win this item, I just want to raise the price... Pickle juice is my secret ingrediant." Chowder says glancing back and forth secretly.  
"$4,000!" calls Endive. "$4,950!" Chowder bids with a devious grin. "I do not want those pickles as my broth, I'll spend every last schment if I have to." says the elephant franticly. "$5,000." Cries Ms. Endive. "$5,000 going once, $5,000 going twice... are you sure you don't want to bid?" Alton questions the cat bear rabbit.  
"Naw she can keep it."Chowder refuses. "Sold for $5,000, come up here and hand me my money." exclamis the host.

Endive $0

"Okay chefs, your cooking time begins now!" says the host. Endive begins preparing an elegant dish on fine china while Chowder just wacks No Fruit.  
"5,4,3,2, step away from the dish!" Alton declares as the chefs back away from their finished dishes. Suddenly judge Panani comes down the stairs.  
"Hi Chowder." the pink cat rabbit bear says flirtaciously. **"I"M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND**!" Chowder exclaims throwing his dish all over Panani.  
"Well, since Chowder no longer has a dish, I guess that means Endive wins by default." Alton shrugs while Panani cries."I knew no one could be a better chef then ME!" Endive gloats obnoxiously.

And All's well that ends well, but it's not only a happy ending for one chef but all four.  
On his way back to Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants found Mr. Krabs a million dollar lottery ticket.  
Chowder proved to Mung that he had what it takes to be a real chef. Mungdall received a delishious moneymaking dish from his apprentice, Chowder's Surprise No Stew. Made from nothing but pickle juice and No Fruit. (Probably would've won the game if not for Chowder's "mishap")  
And of course, Endive proved that she was a top chef.


End file.
